Alcohol, Games and Parties
by bree19
Summary: Dom and Letty One shot! Letty is bored at a party one night and Dom comes to save the day. The next day Letty wakes up in an unusual room with a stranger! Cute Dom and Letty :) please read and review :) xx -bree19
1. Chapter 1

Alcohol, Games and Parties

Alcohol, games, party…

Memories slowing flooded back from my previous night. Franticly my eyes scanned the foreign room that surrounded me. Trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Three plain white walls, one black feature wall. Posters and models of cars were placed neatly around the room. A door sat alone in the corner, which looked to be for an unsuit. Bottles of corona and other alcohols littered the brown carpet. The stench of alcohol was that strong it made me nauseous.

My investigation was interrupted when an intruding arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up against the stranger's warm body. I was near naked, only wearing my purple lacy bra and undies; I could feel the persons warm, rock hard muscles against my back. My body froze when I felt the person's morning wood brush up against my butt. I tried to shuffle slowly out of the guys grip. My effort was put to a stop when his grip only got tighter.

"Mmm Letty" his deep voice rumbled… DOM!

The forgotten night suddenly came back to me like a hit in the face and that's when reality hit me.

The house booming with music and people filled the house. There were people dancing, making out and playing drinking games. Racer sluts wearing barely anything were grinding and flirting, trying to get in guys pants. It disgusted me how they could be so disrespectful to themselves.

I picked up my first corona for the night and took a long swig, finishing the remaining amount in the bottle. The cold, golden liquid travelling down my throat, relaxing me. My eyes peered around the room, searching for something or someone to entertain me. Jesse was making himself busy with some dark haired slut in the corner, Vince and Leon were playing the play station while sharing a pair of dumb blond twins; they may as well of been wearing nothing… Mia was chatting up some guy; to be honest he was pretty cute. There was just one person missing… Dom. He was probably upstairs 'doing his thing' with a racer chaser. So that left me on my own… I wasn't really in the mood for a party anyway. I sat down my drink and started my way to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going" a warm breath on the back of my neck sent shivers down my spine. He reached for my wrist and quickly spun me around, sending me stumbling towards him and landing on his hard chest.

My hands slid up and hastily pushed myself back up, and I could feel the sudden rush of blood to my cheeks. "I was going upstairs, this parties boring, so if you would just let go of my wrist"

"oh… well maybe I could spice things up a bit" Dom let go and smirked.

I snorted and let out a sarcastic laugh, crossing my arms over my chest. "Yeah right Toretto, don't get like that you cocky bastard"

"Letty. It was a genuine offer to have a little fun. Now you don't go treating people like that. Please go up to my room, I will be right up there" he turned on his heel and raced back towards the kitchen. Oh well all I could do was give him a chance I thought. Might as well nothing else exciting.

When I got to his room, I was surprised to see it clean. The bed was made nicely and the floor was almost spotless. I sprawled out on his bed and waited. Over ten minutes had passed and I was sick of being here on my own. So I began to get up when the door swung open, Dom mossied on in with a smile on his face. Bottles of all different alcohols, and a couple of shot glasses bare in his arms.

"Take your time" he laughed at my sarcasm. "So what's your plan? Hot shot."

"Okay, well I have a game. It's like 20 questions but with a twist." He placed the bottles on the bed between us. "We take turns asking questions and we both answer them. Each question we answer we drink a whole bottle of corona and get rid of an article of clothing of an article of clothing… the first one to crack, and won't remove any more clothing loses and the winner gets all the left over alcohol. We have Eight bottles of corona that's four each. When we run out of corona we will start taking shots." He smirked.

"Why the alcohol? Dom, this isn't just another attempt to get in my pants is it?" the game sounded legit, but I knew Dom's track record…

"The alcohol will make it easier each question and each piece of clothing and as much as I would love to 'get in your pants'... No I'm being serious; trust me letty it will be fun. We can stop whenever you like…" that face… Oh god how can I say no.

"Fine but when I say stop we stop okay… and play fair" he grinned and nodded. The coronas were placed in between us and he was the first to ask a question.

"I will start of easy… first crush?" he smirked… he was gonna get try and get as much as he could from me.

"I was twelve, it was Mason Taylor…" I half smiled and waited for it to hit him. "you know… that boy that used to live across the street. Blond hair, tan skin; kind of beachy vibe."

"Ohhhh… right that kid he was like a year younger than me." Dom wasn't known for being the sharpest tool in the shed. "Yeah that's probably the truth, you would go for older guys wouldn't you…" he glared at me with that evil grin.

"Son of a bitch!" I glared back pissed and slapped the back of his smooth shaven head. "If you're gonna be a dick I'm not playing…" his head dropped as he looked at the drinks in front of us.

"Fine. My first crush was Alyssa… can't remember her last name. She was in my year four class I think. Yeah". He blushed like a little boy.

"Aww little Dommy" I let out a throaty laugh. "Alright so now we have our drinks and strip something off?" we downed our coronas. I slid my leather jacket of and discarded it on the floor. He slipped off his socks. "Umm ok. First Girlfriend?"

I knew this one would be hard for him, he has always been a player, but he was good with the girls. I can't remember the last time he was in a serious relationship. He paused a bit and twiddled his thumbs, searching his memory. "Hurry up Dom!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah… umm I don't think I have really ever had a serious girlfriend. There always sluts that have sex and leave. I was with a girl because she claimed to be pregnant with my baby but we weren't together I was just going to support her…" Dom looked at me and paused, his face softened a bit. He had never told me any of this before and to be honest I was shocked.

"She wasn't pregnant, she had faked the whole thing just to get with me!… I was kind of relieved but I don't know how someone can just fake that. It's a living human being for crying out loud!" I was taken back. I never imagined Dom as a daddy. I didn't expect for him to open up to me like this, he has never mentioned this before to anyone…

"Oh… well that's not what I thought I was going to get when I asked the question but I'm sorry Dom" I really didn't know what to say.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm ok; she was a racer chaser anyway. I'm kind off happy it didn't happen with her." He smiled at me. "So I answered... What about you?"

"Well I've never had a boyfriend…" I went quiet and looked down.

"But… why. You're nice, smart and beautiful! Any guy would be lucky to have you as his girl" he looked at me softly.

"Yeah well, I don't know. Thanks Dom" I looked at him with a half-smile. He followed my actions and began to peel off the white singlet he was wearing. I couldn't help but stare and check out his body. He had defined abs and pecks; to the touch they would be rock hard. His muscles glistened due to the small amounts of sweat that covered his desirable torso.

"Ah Letty. You gonna take something off or just sit there staring" I felt heat rush to my cheeks as they became rosy colour.

"Umm yeah; sorry" I quickly peeled my socks off and threw them away. The both of us grabbed a corona each and drank the whole thing. This was my third corona for the night and I could already start to feel it affecting me. "Okay, get married or have kid's one day?" I asked dropping my bottle messily on the floor.

"Definitely! With someone I really love. I would love to have a family of my own one day and be a father like dad" he looked adorable. Talking about family and how his gonna be just like his own father. He picked up another corona and started to enjoy the addictive drink. "you?"

"Yeah maybe, I would love to get married. Maybe kids but I don't know… I guess it depends who I am with when that time comes" I said truthfully. I grabbed my forth corona for the night and took a long swig.

"Hmm, you would be a great mummy. I have seen you with your baby cousins and other kids. Your great" he said genuinely. He was right I loved being around little kids, but I was just afraid of what I would be like as a mother.

"Ha, yeah right… but thanks" I smiled and leant towards him, giving him a big bear hug. He squeezed me tight in his big, warm, muscly arms; making me feel safe. Suddenly I pulled away. "okay. Your turn."

…

After a couple more questions, there was a lot more alcohol being consumed than cloths coming off. I had been an hour and I was down to my bra and undies he was down to his boxers. We were drunk; we were up to about our third shot but I wouldn't have an accurate guess because I wasn't thinking straight. Dom was completely of his face; he had been drinking before we started the game.

"K youw tuwn Let" (ok, your turn Let) he slurred as he took yet another shot. I followed and laughed, accidently dropping the glass on the floor.

"Hmm whad bout. You cwush now?" (What about your crush now) I whispered and giggled, leaning into him so he would hear me. He looked at me with a weird face and came closer to me.

"Shhhhh! Yew godda keep id a secred" (shhh! You got to keep it a secret) he laughed and put his fingers to his lips. I nodded quickly, laughing like a little girl. "I pwomise".

"K then. I thwink I wike…" (I think I like…) he took a really long pause "Leddy" (letty) I looked at him with a big girlish smile on my face.

"Bud dats me" (but that's me) I leapt towards him, falling down on top of him. I brought my face really close to his. "Well I godda secwet to!" I grabbed his face in my hands and brought my fore head to his. "I wike yew to. I wiked yew for a vewy long twime" (I like you to, I've liked you for a very long time).

He closed the gap between us and crashed his lips to mine. His lips tasted bitter and sweet at the same. He nibbled on my lower lip, making me lightly sigh into his mouth. But Suddenly I jerked up and within a couple of seconds the stenchy, acidy contents of my stomach had been emptied all over the floor.

"Oops! I'm sowwy!" warm tears started to descend down my cheeks as I began to sob. I layed back on the bed as He held me into a warm embrace and comforted me.

"Shhh, its okay. Stay here I will get somethin to clean up" he left and soft kiss on my forehead and drunkily walked out of the room. It didn't seem long until my eyes fluttered shut and I fell into a deep sleep.

…

Oh no! How embarrassing. I felt a warm kiss on my shoulder followed by a large hand on my stomach. I slowly turned in his arms, scared of what he was going to say. He just stared at me and a large smile grew on his face. I smiled back at him. He was happy that had to be good.

"Look, Dom about lastni…" I was cut off when he placed his soft finger on my lips.

"Don't worry Let; we can talk about it later. But right now I just wanna hold you" I agreed and shut my eyes; trying to relax again. Slam! The door swung open. "Dom! Dom! Do you know what time it is…" an angry Mia barged in yelling. As soon as her eyes landed on us her face went a shade of red, she closed her eyes and bolted out of the room. "Eww gross!" she whined and closed the door behind her.

Dom and I just looked at each other and laughed going back to a relaxing slumber.


	2. Post!

Sorry guys this isn't another chapter but a post.

Does anyone have any requests for one shots or short stories? I have had some requests for more one shots etc. So I was just wondering if any of you guys had ideas or special requests

I would really love to write some more and I will. So just inbox me or leave it in a review if you have any requests or ideas and I will try and write them all. Thanks guys!

Btw if you guys are following my promises story I am starting on the next chapter now. I have been studying and stuff so I have been trying to fit my writing in whenever I can. XX-bree19


End file.
